Sweet Kitten
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: If Kaito thought that Kudo had problems with his shurken body, he should see what other things one could be horrifyingly transformed into...[UPDATED!]
1. Transformation

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: If Shinichi thought being shrunk into a kid is bad, well guess again...you can be transformed into something more horrying.

* * *

The sun was setting, giving off its red and orange light...bathing almost everything beautifully.

A brown haired boy walked along the sidewalk leisurely, eyes closed as he enjoyed the unusual but not unwanted silence surrounding him. He knew the way back home just like the back of his hand without even opening his eyes.

Everything felt so light, the wind passed by him, playing a soft and unfamiliar but beautiful tune.

_Unaware of the other figure nearing him._

He hummed the tune so softly as he walked, enjoying the peace. No curses from an angry inspector, no nagging voice of Aoko -though he does miss it a little-, no pestering Hakuba and nothing weird.

He enjoyed every moment for himself, not a care in the world as he walked back home. Then something collided with the back of his head, something real HARD!

Well three out of four was not that bad.

He opened his eyes in shock but closing them back right again because of the pain. He fell flat on his face on the ground, squinting hard while using any strength left in him to see who his attacker was but only to hear a faint high-pitched laughing voice, while his eyes met darkness.

And everything was black.

---

_Light._

He saw light, was he in heaven?

Opening his eyes fully revealing their cerulean blue colour, he examined the place he was in. Ceilings, table, windows, cabinets. One conclusion came to his mind. He was not in heaven that meant he wasn't dead. A sigh of relief passed through his mouth.

And like any human being would do when they first wake up, he stretched. Realizing that his stretching was on instinct, nothing wrong with that, but the position on how he was stretching caught his attention.

People don't stretch like animals, usually they would sit down and stretch, and so he sat down in a human way only to find himself falling backwards.

He pushed himself up finally noticing something really wrong. When his hands, which currently looked like paws passed him, he noticed white fur and no thumbs.

_"Wha-"_ his eyes widened, _'where were his thumbs?'_ the question ran through his mind several times while he was looking at his hands...err paws.

Noticing a mirror parallel to him, another thought flew into his mind.

'No!' a mortified expression crossed his face.

It couldn't be possible! It just couldn't happen! It can't happen!

Standing on all fours, and raising his head a high as he could, his eyes looked at his reflection.

Eyes widening twice its normal size, a shocked and scared expression planted itself on the boy's face.

It wasn't his reflection, it couldn't be! Where were his regular nose, mouth and eyes? Where was his incredibly wonderful brown hair! He was really full of himself, wasn't he? It must be his punishment, he wanted to cry. He just wasn't, couldn't be that fluffy white cat with cerulean blue eyes and a cute pink nose with a weird expression -for a cat- looking back at him.

Self denial.

He screamed and yelled any denial, he cursed and started a growing hate for every god up there but anything that would pass through his lips would come out as a simple _'meow'_.

* * *

This is great! at last something with chapters! Please review it, all of them are very much appreciated...

love lots,

tantei-kitty


	2. Kaito's new name

**Title: Sweet Kitten: part two; Kaito's new name**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Little Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: If Shinichi thought being shrunk into a kid is bad, well guess again...you can be transformed into something more horrying.

* * *

Nakamori Aoko was such a sweet girl, especially to fluffy animals. And seeing one unconscious on the ground was something hard to resist for her sweet and caring nature. 

She brought it home, carrying it with extra care. Once at her house, she placed the cat on top of a pillow on her couch. She brushed her fingers slightly across its soft fur, a small smile gracing her lips.

One last look on the unconscious cat and Aoko left the room and headed to the kitchen to get a bowl of milk.

---

The boy-turned-into-a-cat named, Kuroba Kaito paced on the couch. Contemplating on what to do, brows furrowed and cat lips turning into a frown.

In another person's view, it would look unnatural and that is what Aoko was feeling while looking at the now awake and pacing cat.

She just came back with a bowl of milk in time to be greeted with a cat looking like it was in deep thoughts.

It was certainly not normal.

But she just shrugged it off. "Kitty, you're awake!" she exclaimed/squealed.

Kaito's head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice, seeing another figure Kaito focused his view on her upper part. It was not possible...someone up there really hated him.

It just had to be Aoko, didn't it?

Do they really hate him that much? Aoko? Why of all people Aoko? He was already in deep waters with him being Kaitou KID and her father being Inspector Nakamori, the head of the KID task force intent on catching him. He sighed.

It was funny when he did that, weird but funny.

"You look like you have a big problem kitty." she stated while approaching the cat.

"You have no idea" he said only for it to come out as 'meow meow'

He sighed again, this was going to be hard.

Aoko resisted the urge to hug the cat to death and feed it with baby words, it just woke up, the cat needed to rest, the incredibly cute cat needed to rest.

She pat him on the head.

"I wonder where you're owner is?" she asked the cat.

Kaito looked at her, and acted as a cat. Hey, he was the famous Kaitou KID, best in disguises, voice alternating and master of the poker face! Surely he could act like a cat and surely he would never remember this when he's back to normal.

He cocked his head in a cat manner and looked back at her with big eyes, lower cat lip poking out, he looking like he was begging!

Aoko squealed, "So you don't have an owner" her voice sounded happy instead of sympathetic "that means I can keep you!"

She lightly hugged Kaito -the cat- as a light tint of pink appeared on both his cheeks but luckily his white fur was covering it.

"You're just so cute!" she exclaimed while holding the cat to her eye level, "I wonder what I should call you."

Lowering the cat, Kaito looked at her again, 'name' his eyes widened 'no way...pick something nice' he chanted in his cat head.

"Why not FLUFFY! Since you're so fluffy!"

Kaito groaned in a cat-like way 'fluffy...of all names'

"but..." she hesitated "fluffy is so common, I want it to be unique"

Kaito silently prayed for a good name.

"Wafi-kun"

She shook her head "nah!"

Kaito Sighed.

"Maki-kun"

Aoko shook her head again "too random"

"hmm..." she raised the cat back to her eye level "maybe I should name you after my best friend" she smiled sweetly.

"Kaito-kun?" she grinned the cat seemed to react

'Eh' Kaito inwardly grinned "WOW! She picked my own name!"

"No! If he'd find that out, he'd tease me. Maybe something nearer." she thought of something.

'Koi...Koishii, Koishii-kun!' Aoko's face lit up. "How about Koishii-kun!"

The cat reacted, Kaito inwardly spluttered! 'Koi...koishii-ku...Koishii-kun!' he yelled inside his head.

"You seem to like the name" she grinned again "I told you I'd find something nearer to his name" she winked at the cat.

Kaito looked at her bewildered, he was now called 'Koishii-kun' and she just said it was nearer to his name, that made his brain work. Kaito had nothing to do with Koishii, absolutely nothing! So what did she mean?

---

Picking up the thoroughly confused cat, Aoko carried it up too her room in one hand while her other hand held the bowl of milk. Carefully placing the cat and the bowl of milk down on the floor she went to her vanity desk and took a ribbon, loosely tying her hair messily.

Kaito looked at the bowl of milk placed next to him, his throat was dry but should he really drink that way?

Beggars can't be choosers.

He stooped a little bit and stuck his tongue out, dipped it in the milk and began to drink, just like a cat.

* * *

Short! So very short! I'm so sorry...I'll try to lengthen it on my next chapter...

Review please and thank you

love lots,

tantei-kitty


	3. Another transformation?

**Title: Sweet Kitten: part three; Another transformation?**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Little Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: If Shinichi thought being shrunk into a kid is bad, well guess again...you can be transformed into something more horrying.

* * *

Kaito lied on his new bed Aoko made for him, a few throw pillows , a silk blanket and a good sized wooden basket and _voila_ he has a new bed!

He raised his little cat head up at the sounds of the sleeping girl's shifts in her bed, seeing the blanket slowly leaving her own body he stood up on his fours and approached her bed.

He was a small cat.

That was what he was thinking when he was just beside her bed and he blanket pooling around beside his little cat body.

Well either that or Aoko is really big to have bed _HUGE_ bed! He decided he'd go for him being a small cat.

Gathering any strength his cat body has Kaito bit the end of the blanket and jump up on Aoko's bed, sinking a little on her soft foam and so unbalancing himself.

Once he found his balance, he slowly started walking towards his new master's face, her blue blanket still in tow.

Once Aoko's blue cotton blanket reached her neck Kaito let go of the cloth and stared at her face, her features only slightly visible because of the lack of light but still it seemed he didn't need the light to see her angelic face. As a smile graced his cat lips, he bent down to kiss her cheek but sadly ending up licking her nose.

_"Wha-" _he didn't know why, but he felt it was better. He shrugged it off as his newly acquired cat instinct.

He jumped off Aoko's bed. Having cat abilities he landed safely on his four cat feet and walked towards his own bed. A small grin appearing on his face.

These cat abilities could really be handy on his heists.

---

A few hours has passed and the boy-turned-cat felt his little cat eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the moment, he yawned and closed his eyes, waiting for his sleep to claim him.

_**DONG **_

Kaito's eyes opened as wide as it possibly can the deep mellow sound of a grandfather clock rung in his ears. It wasn't his imagination he was sure, looking at the clock he saw it was twelve o' clock midnight! It was a right reason for a grandfather clock to ring like that but...

The only problem was Aoko doesn't own a grandfather clock.

So where was the sound coming from?

_**DONG **_

There it was again.

_**DONG **_

And again, he was certainly not imagining this.

And as he heard the last _"DONG"_ of the invisible grandfather clock a bright light flashed across his eyes blinding him for a moment.

When the light has subsided, Kaito opened his eyes and rubbed them. He felt something different, he looked at his hands.

Eyes were wide as saucer plates.

No way!

A goofy smile broke out on his lips.

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**Four.**

**Five.**

He has five fingers, he had his thumb back. Raising his hand to touch his cheek he felt his skin instead of fur. And amazingly, he still had his school clothes on.

He wanted to dance, his own happy dance, he wanted to scream his happiness. Yes, he was about to do all that when he caught a movement in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly remembering he wasn't in his house but in his best friend's house.

A soft _'eep'_ escaped his lips when he saw her move to face him, eyes still closed as a part of her wild hair covered her cheek.

A sigh of relief passed his mouth, she was still asleep. What would she think if she would see him in her room?

_'Probably hit me with a mop'_ a silent chuckle at his comment. Opening her bedroom window, he got outside through it and closing it back when he was outside. He headed for his home.

He had a lot of explaining to do for his mother...going home past midnight was not exactly normal for him except on some of his KID heists.

The moon shined above him as a weary but evidently happy expression appeared on his face.

* * *

A?N: It's short...but I just can't make it longer...I'm really sorry...but it's just that way...so please review...

thanks!

love lots,

tantei-kitty


	4. Mother Confession

**Title: Sweet Kitten: part four; Mother Confession**

**Fandom: Detective Conan**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kaito x Aoko**

**Author: tanteikitty**

**Disclaimer: I thou not own thee Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan charaters...if I did! Kaito would already be kissing Aoko. **

* * *

Slowly the young magician unlocked window to his room, on his walk home he decided that the lecture from his mother could wait until tomorrow.

A soft click and Kaito opened his bedroom window and slid inside the dark room, when his feet were on the floor, he silently closed the window with a barely audible _snap_.

He tiptoed away from the window, grasping on near furniture to locate his way towards the lights switch…

With a flick the lights opened, Kaito winced before blinking at the sudden light. He was a few feet away the light switch. A few feet away from the nightgown clad woman standing in a pose that clearly wanted answers.

'_So much for waiting until tomorrow…'_ Kaito thought sullenly as he faced his mother with one of his grins.

"Don't you dare grin _Kuroba Kaito_!" she said using _that_ tone, a clear strict motherly tone that Kuroba Aimi barely used.

Kaito's grin fell as his shoulders slumped, so maybe his mother wasn't taking this the way he though she would.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you, Kaito. The news didn't say anything about a KID heist and—" Kaito gaped as the last sentence struck him, he stared at his mother who covered her mouth as if she had told a very dangerous secret.

Aimi's expression of worry changed into that of disbelief. "Now Kaito, surely you could have thought that I knew about your night job? I mean I married your father, how could I have not know?"

Kaito shook his head, of course, his father must have told his mother that he was Kaitou KID, maybe even before they married.

"I guess…I just, I was just a little shock, I mean you never showed it, that you knew who I was."

"Well, Kai-chan, how was I suppose to tell you? Like _Kaito, you forgot your hanglider, be careful on your heist alright_, like that?"

Kaito grinned, "I guess that could work."

Aimi sighed before facing his son again. "Fine. But now tell me, where have you been?"

Kaito looked at his mother, "this could take a while and I don't exactly know how to explain it. But I was at Aoko's."

"At Aoko's house? Then I shouldn't have worried, I didn't call her either since I thought something bad happened to you and I didn't want to worry the poor girl…but Kaito?"

"Yes mom?"

"What were you doing at Aoko's house at past midnight…surely it couldn't have been because of schoolwork." Aimi's eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"Funny you should ask that. You see…this is where the part that I couldn't explain that well. Because…well because I, it's just hard to believe."

"Keep talking Kaito…I want to hear everything."

"Don't you want to sleep, after all it is past midnight, you don't want your beautiful face to get all wrinkly now, wouldn't you?"

"Kaito that won't work…tell me what happened."

Kuroba Kaito sighed in defeat, there was no use in evading his mother, she was even more persistent than a certain brown-haired female he knew dearly.

"I was turned into a cat." He said almost in a rushed whisper. The older Kuroba blinked, she didn't get that. "What?"

"I said I was turned into a cat." Kaito gritted out, it seemed embarrassing and impossible to even happen.

"Now Kaito, I told you to tell me the—"

"Are you telling me that I was lying? I was telling the truth! I did get turn into a cat! Of all things to be turned into, I was turned a goddamn freaking CAT!" Kaito screamed. Aimi withdrew from her place.

"Kaito I didn't mean to offend you." Kaito's mouth snapped shut before he bowed his head and apologized.

"Sorry, mom. It's just that it did really happen but now I'm back to normal and I don't even know how it happened."

Aimi reached for her son and hugged him, while patting his back, a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Kaito, go to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow." Letting go of him, he nodded and she left his room.

Kaito sighed as his door closed.

"Maybe I should go to sleep. Yea, that's right, sleep should make this better an who knows maybe all this would just be a bad dream!" with that Kaito changed into his pyjamas and went to bed.

* * *

a/n: SHORT!!! Too short! But I'm still thinking on how to continue the story, I have a good ending but I can't seem to find the middle part...;; so bad of me...anyways I'll be updating as soon as I atleast get more reviews! 


End file.
